


Allies

by eerian_sadow



Series: Priest Soundwave [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mentions of Character Death, descriptions of character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Soundwave is finally able to return to his temple on Cybertron with good news.
Relationships: Soundwave & Sunstorm
Series: Priest Soundwave [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/27501
Kudos: 10





	Allies

“High Priest!” Sunstorm smiled when he saw the blue mech step into the temple they had built so long ago. Then he stepped down off the speaking dais and bowed. “Welcome home. I trust that you will be pleased with the state of the temple’s maintenance, despite the limited supplies that Commander Shockwave allowed.”

“Soundwave inspected exterior. Repair is excellent.” He let a bit of his happiness to be home and in his own temple infuse his voice. “Sunstorm is well?”

The Seeker straightened. “Very well, sir. Shockwave demands little from the Seeker wings, giving us a great deal of time for study, contemplation and preserving the documents we sometimes find in the rubble. I wish that all our days could be so simple.”

“Soundwave agrees.” The blue mech paused, unsure of how his cleric would take his next words. “Optimus Prime also agrees.”

“Sir?” Sunstorm blinked rapidly. 

“Optimus Prime has negotiated truce with Soundwave and Starscream. Megatron has returned to the Matrix.”

The Seeker stared at him in shock for several kliks. “How did it happen?”

“Lieutenant Jazz sliced primary fuel and coolant lines in Megatron's frame during combat. His processor overheated and his spark failed before medical assistance arrived.”

The golden mech nodded. “I find the Autobot’s method distasteful, but I do not believe that I mourn the loss. We would not have a truce with Lord Megatron in command, nor any further chance for peace.”

“Agreed.” Soundwave had mourned the loss of the leader he had followed vorns ago, as the power madness set in. “Starscream tasked with informing Shockwave. Drinks, likely required after.”

“Of course, sir! And perhaps we should plan a feast for the Prime? Assuming you still have access to the abundance of energy on Earth?”

Soundwave let himself sigh softly in relief as Sunstorm led him back to the dining hall. The other Seekers might not react as well, but his closest ally accepted this new change and that would help see him through the inevitable difficulties in the future.


End file.
